Described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-296922) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-281622) are to predict a time when articles can be picked up at a loading and unloading port or the like and to control a transfer vehicle so that it arrives at the loading and unloading port at the time. However, this is not enough to allow the transfer vehicle to arrive at the loading and unloading port for pickup at the designated time. Especially when a traveling distance to a transfer destination is long, it is difficult to accurately predict a required traveling time.